


tell your friends you're out for a run (illicit affairs)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Atsumu's tired of keeping what they have a secret. Sakusa isn't.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153
Collections: My beloved stories





	tell your friends you're out for a run (illicit affairs)

Atsumu has a special text tone for Sakusa, and he’s developed a practically Pavlovian response to it, even when it goes off at ungodly hours of the morning.

He checks the message:  _ Tonight. After the game. _

_ What a charmer, _ Atsumu thinks. 

They’ve been doing this long enough that Atsumu knows it’s an invitation, if not a cordial one. Still, he puts extra effort into doing his hair that day, even if the game’s gonna ruin it.

The Black Jackals win, because Atsumu has found a way to compartmentalize his and Sakusa’s off-court relationship. If that wall ever comes down, they’re all fucked. 

They don’t talk at dinner. They don’t leave together. Atsumu has a key to Sakusa’s building, but only to the back door. He walks through the maintenance hallway like he’s headed to the gallows.

But the minute he’s inside the apartment, and Sakusa’s hands are on him, he remembers why he puts himself through this.

Sakusa grabs him by the collar with both hands and shoves him against the door, kissing him rough enough to bruise, because that's how he likes it: hard and fast. Atsumu likes that, too, though he’s not sure Sakusa cares.

They stagger into the bedroom. Sakusa shoves him down on the bed. They don’t talk in here, either; Atsumu used to, but he quickly realized that Sakusa’s tolerance for him goes up if he keeps his mouth shut. They kiss instead, Sakusa’s hand forming a fist in Astumu’s hair and pulling. His head falls back and Sakusa bites up his throat. There will be marks there tomorrow, and the press will bug him about his personal life again, and Sakusa will slink by in the background, unnoticed.

There’s the rip of the condom wrapper, the soft thump as Atsumu is tossed on his stomach on the mattress. He wonders, as Sakusa fucks him for at least the twentieth time — he lost count around fifteen — why Sakusa chose him. He could have had anyone, on the team or off. A big part of his brain thinks it’s ‘cause Sakusa hates him and this is his best way of working those feelings out. A smaller part thinks it’s ‘cause Sakusa hates him but knows Atsumu’s in love with him, and he wants to use it against him.

An even tinier part wonders if Sakusa might love him, too. He hopes Sakusa can fuck him hard enough to get that part to shut up.

It feels like he’s trying to, every thrust pushing the boundary of how hard Atsumu can take it. He finishes first, by five whole minutes, but he doesn’t make Sakusa stop. He’ll take what he can get.

After, there’s no cuddling, no cigarettes, no showing off their abs under half-pulled sheets. Sakusa strips the bed while Atsumu gets dressed. He knows this is when he’s supposed to leave.

He wants to see what happens if he doesn’t. He sits on the bed and waits for Sakusa to come back from the bathroom. He’s not going to shut up this time. He’s got questions, damnit, and he’s gonna ask ‘em: are they ever gonna tell anyone? Even just the team? Does Sakusa even like him for more than just his ass?

Sakusa’s back, and he’s staring. Now’s Atsumu’s chance.

“Kiyoomi—” he starts, but the black glint in Sakusa’s eyes tells him it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

“I should go,” he says instead. He doesn’t want to, but Sakusa’s gonna kick him out if he tries to stay, and he doesn’t think he can stand that tonight. He pushes past him out of the bedroom.

“Leave out the back,” Sakusa reminds him. 

Like he’d forget.


End file.
